


Young Tiddies

by izaiza



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Brian is soft, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Jae is a pervert, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Smut, jae is hungry for young tiddies, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaiza/pseuds/izaiza
Summary: Jae is thirsty for Young TiddiesTM.(This fic is dedicated to YoungK's man boobs we love so much)





	Young Tiddies

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't think of a title so. Also please read at your own risk. This is all sorts of crack. No offence to YoungK's tits, I love them. I don't know if he got them because he gained weight or if it's the result of exercising, but I wrote them as the latter. I love them the same anyway. If you're already judging me, don't read further because you will doubt my mental capacity.
> 
> Edit: I noticed my formatting was haywire and I apologise to whoever read this before I edited just now.

White t-shirt. Again. That cursed white t-shirt.

Jae swears. Kang Brian is wearing that cursed white t-shirt again. Do the stylist noonas have some kind of grudge against Jae? It’s like they are out for his soul. Jae has always only been polite towards them, then why, oh why, have they dressed up Kang Brian in that white t-shirt again. Jae just wants to rip it apart and burn it so he can free Young Tiddies™, those absoloutely irresistible pecs, he has dubbed Young Tiddies™ in his mind, but will never tell Brian because he doesn’t have the courage to face his wrath, but those gorgeous mounds need to be freed. They poke out of his t-shirt, especially this particular white one which is a little more fitted over his chest, compared to the loose shirts he wears more often. Jae can literally hear those babies scream for freedom. If he could, he himself would rip apart his tee so they could breathe. They deserve it, they deserve everything and more, maybe Jae could help make them feel more appreciated, oh the things he would do given the chance---- _he did not think that_. No, this is disrespectful to Brian. Jae needs to stop obsessing over his pecs. He’s been staring too much and some day Brian is surely going to notice. He has to stop _now_.

“Earth to Jae hyung.”

Jae snaps out of his daydream. From staring at Young Tiddies™, he had gone off into his dreamland. Jae blinks once, then twice to see it’s none other than Mr. Kang Brian himself who has walked over to him and is currently staring at him curiously. Jae tries to keep his gaze at eye level, it’s really becoming a difficult task when he’s wearing the cursed t-shirt.

“Hyung?”

Jae clears his throat.

“Yes?”

“You seem lost… I kept calling you.”

“Oh, just…. thinking about dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“Yes.”

“We are in the middle of a show--”

“I like to plan ahead--”

“So, what do you want for dinner?”

Jae blinks.

Brian raises a brow.

Jae averts his gaze which unintentionally or so he likes to think, ends up lower and lower..

“...meat.”

“...okay, you have to be more specific, which meat?”

“...squishy meat.”

Brian doesn’t respond.

Jae lifts his gaze to see Brian staring him down, despite being shorter, with the most judgmental gaze, which is mixed with a look of pity, probably questioning Jae’s mental capacity and wondering how he ever survived these 26 years.

“.....sure, hyung. Squishy meat.”

Jae flushes red.

Brian looks at him with concern,

“Hyung, you’re turning red… are you okay?”

“Yep! Just too hot in here y’know.”

“That’s true, I’m already sweating bullets!”

Brian pinches the front of his t-shirt, on his chest area and pulls it forward, separating it from his skin to let some air pass by.

Jae gulps.

Brian then let’s go and the t-shirt slaps his chest again and Jae has to avert his eyes because _this is too much_

“Guys, we’re on!”

Sungjin calls out at that moment and saves Jae from combusting . They are in the middle of a concert, and had come back stage for a short break. This was for them to rest and prepare for the next half of the concert, though Jae has managed to do neither and successfully increased his already pounding heart rate.

“Hyung!”

Jae blinks again.

“Let’s go!”

Jae looks like he’s still in a daze so Brian takes hold of his wrist and pulls him, walking outside onto the stage again and Jae just follows, too shocked to do anything else. Once they reach the stage, Brian let’s go. And Jae comes back to his senses the moment he sees the fans and hears their deafening squeals.

The next song they have to play is “What Can I Do” and Brian takes the centre stage in his signature pose to start the song with his bass solo. Jae always thinks he looks super hot during this part, though he always does look super hot, but it’s kind of excessive here and of course Jae is a masochist so he tortures himself by moving forward on stage so he can get a better view. The spotlight is on Brian anyway so it doesn’t really matter, nobody is going to think it’s weird. However, what he didn’t expect was to see the bass guitar digging in between Brian’s chest, perking Young Tiddies™ up even further, popping out of his cursed white t-shirt.

Jae doesn’t understand why God has decided to punish him on this fine day. Wait, to be honest it’s not just this day, but since long now. Since the day Kang Brian entered his life. Now, Jae is 100% gay, he’s always known that, but he hasn’t come out of the closet. Because, despite coming from America, he knows the prejudice against homosexuality in Korea, and being in this entertainment field, he’s not ready to risk his career. Though, he’s never lied about it either, or explicitly tried to hide it. He’s very open about complimenting and flirting with men. But because Korean men are more into skinship than American men, they probably don’t understand it when Jae is being more than friendly. He thinks, after lusting over Kang Brian for the past 8 years, he definitely might know about Jae’s feelings, but Brian never gives away anything and Jae doesn’t have the confidence to confess. On the other hand, Brian behaves with Jae the same way, he indulges Jae when he’s being needy of his attention, when he’s being touchy-feely. When Jae flirts with Brian, Brian flirts back. And Jae loves it, loves whatever they have going. But lately, Brian has started gyming, he’s gaining muscle and his chest is becoming broader. He always did have a more prominent chest, but now, it’s kind of…. too much. Jae feels himself blushing red every time he looks at him, every time those Young Tiddies™ jiggle. Jae always did have a thing for man boobs, but he never thought it will come to bite him back in the ass after so many years. Kang Brian is just so irresistible, Jae has had multiple wet dreams about sucking on those perky nips, squishing them with his fingers, massaging them with his palms. Surprisingly, Jae continues performing while his mind is filled with all these filthy thoughts without any mistakes. He thinks he’s definitely a genius if he can pull this off. A perverted genius but a genius nonetheless. He mentally pats his back.

The concert is over before they know it. It’s always a blur, over too soon. They are too high, too tired but the adrenaline keeps pumping. They are back stage again and Wonpil is as usual ten times more hyper and Brian usually matches his energy after concerts. For some reason Wonpil is jumping and pulling them all closer, this skinship loving snake wants them to do a group hug, much to the horror of Sungjin. But even he can’t say no at this moment and he’s being pulled into the hug. Brian is right next to Jae, they kind of always drift towards each other unknowingly. They are all sweaty, they stink and it’s a little disgusting but they are too happy to care right now. Brian, who tends to sweat the most, is snug against him, his sweat is dripping from his hair, his skin moist where they are touching, Jae should probably feel disgusted but he only feels aroused. He kind of wants Brian to strip so he can feel more of that moist skin but he’s gotta be satisfied with whatever he’s getting right now. The worst part is that his white t-shirt is completely drenched, making it see through and those perky nips are too visible.

The hug is over too soon, courtesy of Sungjin who starts complaining. The manager tells them to freshen up so they can leave. They go to the changing room and Jae is following Brian around like a puppy and Brian isn’t calling him out on it, maybe because he doesn’t mind or doesn’t care. When Brian finally goes to strip his t-shirt, he pauses and turns around to see Jae still standing behind him like he’s lost.

“Hyung?”

Brian waves his hand in front of Jae’s face,

“You should get changed too.”

Jae’s eyes are focused on Brian’s chest, and maybe because he’s high right now, or maybe because he’s out of his mind, his hand moves on its own and he’s holding his palm in the air in front of Brian’s left pec, centimetres away.

Brian looks at Jae confusedly,

__“Hyung?”__

____

____

“Can I?”

“Can you what?”

“Touch..."

Brian gives Jae a funny look, like Jae has sprouted another head.

“Wonpil hyung get away from me! No, don’t touch there!!”

And then a wild Dowoon bumps into Jae who loses his balance. He does not do it intentionally, but his palm ends up on Brian’s left pec. He kind of grabs it whole and squishes.

Brian freezes and looks down, then looks up at Jae, who is still staring at Young Tiddies™.

Jae snaps out of his daze. His eyes clear and back in focus, he feels like he’s just woken up from a dream. But if he’s woken up, why is his hand holding…? Jae, filled with dread, slowly moves his gaze upwards.

Brian’s face is red. He is staring at Jae with wide eyes but his face is completely red. It looks like he wants to say something but can’t find words. However, Brian does not move way.

“Ah.. this is..”

Jae glances back at his hand, which still hasn’t strayed from Brian’s chest.

“It.. uh.. ”

Jae squishes his palm.

“Hnng!”

A whimper. It was soft and Jae would have completely missed it if he wasn’t standing so close but that was definitely a whimper. He’s 100% sure now as Brian’s hand moves to cover his mouth in embarrassment. His eyes widen and a shocked expression on his face, like he himself couldn’t believe he was capable of making such a sound.

Jae peeks at Brian curiously,

“Bri---”

“Guys are you done yet? We have to leave!”

Jae panics and pulls his hand away.

Brian immediately turns around and walks away, getting inside a cubicle to change.

Jae is left standing there and staring at his palm, accusing it for betraying him.

Brian quickly comes out wearing a thick hoodie, and sees Jae still standing in the same position as he left him. At first, he ignores Jae and walks out of the room where the others are supposed to be waiting, but there’s nobody and seems like they’ve already left to sit in the car. Brian waits for a few minutes, but Jae still doesn’t come out. He sighs and goes back in, to see Jae still standing like a stone, in the same position, staring at his palm. Honestly, Brian doesn’t know what the fuck Jae was trying to do before, though... He blushes again thinking about it. _What the hell was that_. But now is not the time to contemplate over it, because he is hungry as fuck. And Jae is still not moving.

Brian loses his patience and walks in, grabs Jae’s palm, the one he was staring at, and literally drags him out the room and the venue.

Jae follows him in a daze, sees the palm with which he had fondled Brian, now in Brian’s hand, and somehow feels warm. _Am I a pervert._

“You didn’t know?”

Jae blinks. They are now already seated in the car, somehow he’s sitting ahead with Brian rather than his usual backseat, because they were the last ones to arrive. Jae turns to see Brian is staring at him, his eyes filled with mischief but his ears red.

“What?”

“I thought you knew you are a pervert. Happy realisation, hyung.”

“....did I say that out loud?”

Brian nods an affirmative making Jae bury his head in his hands. A few moments pass and Jae raises his head,

“Wait, did you just call me a pervert?!”

“You called yourself a pervert.”

“But you agreed!”

“Well, I couldn’t lie to you..”

“Very funny!”

“You know it’s the truth...”

“You think I’m a pervert?!”

“I _know_ you are a pervert.”

“What did I ever do to you??”

“You literally grabbed---”

“Okay hold up! That was an accident!”

“Are you serious---”

“I was pushed---”

“But you! You…”

Brian trails off, his face turning red, thinking about how Jae had squished his chest.

“Like I said, it was an accident.”

Jae wiggles his brows.

Brian rolls his eyes.

“Pervert.”

Jae snickers.

Brian sighs.

“Why did you do that though?”

“Hey! You literally pinch all of our nipples---”

“That is different---”

“Consider this as next level--”

“Why did I even ask---”

“Can you guys keep it down? Dowoon is sleeping and you guys are too loud with your flirting.”

Jae panics,

“Who’s flirting?!”

Brian ignores him and turns back to look at a sleepy Dowoon and coos,

“Sorry, baby.”

Jae rolls his eyes. _He never calls me baby._

After that the rest of the journey back to their dorm is completed in silence, as Brian refuses to talk even with Jae poking and prodding him. When Brian’s had enough he glares at Jae and mouths “ _Dowoon is sleeping._ ”

Jae bristles and tries not to sulk.

They reach the dorm soon and everyone goes to freshen up. Jae gets done quickly and goes to Brian’s room because he’s not sleepy and he misses his roommate. He does not feel the need for knocking because he never does it, that’s just not them. If they need privacy they would lock the door. So as usual Jae just slams the door open and is presented with the sight of Brian, in his boxers, halfway through wearing his pajama pants, his t-shirt lying on the bed. He looks like he just got out of the shower. His bare torso is presented in front of Jae and he kind of loses his breath. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before but now that they aren’t roommates, it doesn’t happen anymore.

Brian looks surprised and awkward with one leg in the pants and another bare. He kind of pauses, and Jae averts his eyes,

“Uh..oh sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

Brian continues wearing his pants and Jae enters the room and shuts the door behind him.

Brian straightens up, looks at Jae and raises a brow,

“Do you realise that in this situation, normally one would leave the person alone until they get dressed.”

Jae gulps. He opens his mouth to respond but his traitorous eyes involuntarily move towards Brian’s still bare chest and he licks his lips.

This time, Brian sees it all and almost looks scandalized,

“What are you staring at you pervert!!”

Brian picks up his t-shirt and wears it at lightning fast speed.

Once his chest is covered, Jae blinks. It’s a thin white tshirt, _again_ and Jae can see the nipples poking out. He finds himself physically unable to avert his eyes.

“Uhhh….”

Brian pulls up his arms and covers his chest, accusingly looking at Jae,

“Seriously, what the hell hyung?!”

Once Brian’s chest is hidden from Jae’s view, his mind, which had gone blank, suddenly clears up and he looks at Brian’s face.

“I… you have nice man boobs.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Jae looks shocked with himself, it’s like his mouth has a mind of its own and he couldn’t stop himself from saying that out loud.

“Are you… what?!”

Jae looks like a deer caught in a headlight.

“It’s a compliment....?”

Brian’s face is gradually turning red, he’s flushing to his neck, unable to cope with Jae’s shamelessness.

“I dOn’T hAvE bOoBs.”

Brian exclaims in a high pitched voice, the one he tends to let out when he’s shocked and annoyed.

“Dude, you know what I mean.”

“I _don’t_.”

Jae sighs and takes a step forward, which causes Brian to panic and step backwards,

“Don’t come closer you pervert!!”

“Wait what!”

“Not one more step!”

“Are you serious? What did I even do?!”

“Oh I don’t know, thirst over my _man boobs_.”

Jae pauses,

“I….yeah.”

“Why are you agreeing?!”

"It’s the truth.”

Brian’s face is flaming red,

“You’re supposed to deny it!”

“That will be disrespectful to Young Tiddies™.”

“Young _what_.”

“I mean, I couldn’t lie to you.”

Brian looks at Jae skeptically. He removes his hands from his chest and sighs,

“Hyung, I think you’re just.. you know… pent up?”

“What?"

“I mean.. I understand dating women is out of question for us but if you’re missing some boob action we could always arrange--”

“Woah, hold up! I’m not missing any women’s boobs!!”

“You can tell me you know---”

“I _am_ telling you!”

“You are deluding yourself into believing that _I_ have boobs!”

“Bri, I am not deluding myself, I love your man boobs.”

“You are _pent_ up, that’s what you are!”

“Well, I suppose I am...”

“Exactly! What you need is some---”

Jae closes the distance between them in two big steps, thanks to his long legs, and wraps one arm around Brian’s waist and pulls him flush against himself,

“What I need is some Young Tiddies™ action.”

Brian thinks he’s literally flushing from head to toe, though with embarrassment there is rage this time.

“I’m not a woman!!”

Jae bends down at Brian’s eye level and looks directly into his eyes.

“I never said you are.”

“Don’t use me as a substitute--”

“Alright, stop. What are you going on about, Bri? Let me make myself clear, I don’t _want_ any woman or her tits.”

Jae lets go off Brian’s waist and brings his hand to his face, cupping his cheek softly,

“ _I only want you_.”

“...hyung, that could have sounded sincere if your other hand wasn’t fondling my chest right now.”

Jae grins and squishes his hand.

Brian is unable to resist the soft moan that leaves his mouth. His eyes widen and cheeks flame,

“Hyung!!”

“You’re so cute, Bribri...”

“S-stop saying stupid things, if you like boobs so much why don’t you get a girl? I’m a man and I don’t have boobs, how much ever you are deluding yourself right now. And wouldn’t you rather fondle a girl’s tits, they are b-bigger and---”

Brian is ranting now, though Jae thinks the way he’s talking right now sounds nothing more than jealousy towards girls,

“---feel better, just because it’s risky to get a girl now, you think you like my---”

Jae thinks he’s had enough. He pulls Brian toward the bed in one swift motion, and pushes him down. Brian falls on his back and before he could even get a word out, Jae is climbing atop him, straddling his waist.

“I don’t know what you’re going on about, but Park Jaehyung has devoted himself to Young Tiddies™ since 8 years now. Girls have nothing to do with this.”

“Young _what_.”

Jae leans down and bites Brian’s right shirt covered nipple.

“Owww!! Fuck you what are you---”

Jae then takes the nipple in his mouth and sucks, the thin shirt now forming a wet patch with his saliva.

“Hnggg… fuck...”

Brian’s hand comes to cover his mouth before he makes more embarrassing sounds.

Jae lets go off his nipple and leans forward, whispering directly into Brian’s ear,

“ _I know what I want Bri_.”

Shivers run down Brian’s spine. He has no idea what’s going on at this point. _Is this really happening._

__

__

Jae sits upright and tugs at the hem of Brian’s shirt, he looks into his eyes and asks,

“Can I?”

Brian gives Jae a skeptical look,

“Can you what...”

“Take off your shirt and fondle your chest!”

“Don’t say it out loud!!”

“You literally asked me!!”

“The second part was _unnecessary_.”

“That is actually the most _necessary_ part---”

“You can’t.”

“--wait what??”

“No you can’t take my shirt off.”

“.....then I can do it without taking your shirt off?”

“ _No._ ”

Jae looks at Brian with a betrayed expression,

“Whyyyyyyyy!!!???”

“Because I’m not a pervert like you!!”

“You liked it when I fondled you---”

“I did not!”

“Liar!”

Brian opens his mouth but then seems to give up. In all these years, he has never been able to say no to Jae, and this time is no different. He turns his head away and covers his face with his arm and whispers,

“...if you breathe a word about this...”

“That’s what you’re worried about? My lips are sealed!”

Jae tugs at his t-shirt again and slowly lifts it upwards and exposes Brian’s chest fully, the shirt now bunching around his neck.

Brian sucks in a breath, his chest heaving up, nipples perking when exposed to cool air. He keeps his red face hidden with his arms.

Jae licks his lips. If this isn’t the sexiest sight he’s been presented with in his entire life. He can feel his mouth salivating, his pulse quickening, his dick hardening. Brian looks like a full course meal, with two mounds of flesh laid out for his serving. He looks so sinful, even when he’s hiding his red face out of embarrassment. Jae thinks he’s going to lose his mind, he’s never been this aroused before. He can’t believe Brian is being compliant and letting him have his way, but he’s not complaining.

Jae puts his right hand flat on Brian’s stomach and traces his curves, moving his way upwards, he can feel Brian quivering beneath him. He reaches his chest and his finger traces the soft mound, circling around his nipple with his forefinger, teasing and flicking it with his thumb.

Brian mewls and then promptly covers his mouth, shocked with the sound he emitted.

Jae chuckles,

“Let me hear you Bri..”

“Shut up.”

“Don’t cover your face..”

“I said shut up.”

Jae takes his nipple between his forefinger and thumb, and gives it a hard pinch.

“Owww!!!!”

Brian uncovers his face and gives Jae a scathing look,

“You fucker if you’re gonna do that I’m gonna kick you out right now---”

“Finally, now don’t cover your face or hyung is gonna punish you!”

Jae winks for good effect.

Brian bristles. He could totally punch the shit out of that smug face but God help him, he’s head over heels for this idiot.

“You do that again and you’re out of this room!”

Brian warns, but doesn’t cover his face.

Jae smirks and moves his attention back to his luscious chest. He boldly covers them both with each hand and kneads, squeezing, not too softly but not too hard. Brian was right, he can’t compare his chest to a girl’s breast. Brian doesn’t really have much, he just has protruding nipples and he’s blessed more than the regular guy in the chest area. They aren’t as soft and squishy as a girl would feel. But Jae has no interest in boobs. He isn’t even fond of big boobs or anything. Heck, he’s sure he at this point he isn’t even interested in man boobs other than Brian’s. ...It’s just Brian. Somehow everything about Brian drives him crazy, his dimples, the soft chubby cheeks he’s gained after he’s become plump, his sinful hips he shouldn’t be allowed to move on stage for fanservice, Jae would like a personal show to be honest, his strong arms, his soft black hair Jae just wants to mess up all the time, every single thing about Kang Brian is somehow cute or sinful, there’s no in between. His chest though, the renowned Young Tiddies™ made Jae take the leap, his thirst won over logic which said it’s not a good idea to lust over your bandmate. But Jae is already too far gone.

He massages the perky mounds, watching Brian’s expression, what makes him feel good, what gets a reaction out of him.

Brian tries to keep his face neutral and control himself from making any sounds, though his face is completely red and he’s softly panting. It doesn’t help that he’s getting hard and Jae is surely going to notice.

Jae finally leans down and licks one nipple softly.

Brian grips the bedsheet with one hand, trying not to moan.

Jae licks and flicks his nipple with his tongue, circling it, while his fingers work on his other nipple. He takes it completely in his mouth and sucks hard.

Brian is unable to resist the moan this time. He’s aroused beyond belief, not able to understand how on earth he’s feeling pleasured by an idiot licking his chest.

Jae keeps his gaze on Brian’s face and softly bites the hardening tip of his nipple.

“H-hyung!”

Brian’s hand comes down to grip Jae’s hair, but he doesn’t pull him away. He feels like he’s holding on to him for dear life.

“Mhmm… you like it Bri?”

Jae keeps licking and sucking, and peppering his chest with kisses. He moves away from the nipple and bites hard near it, leaving a mark.

“A-ahhh… hyung..”

Brian moans but does not complain. Jae licks on the mark he’s left, and looks at it, feeling very satisfied with himself.

He gives the same attention to Brian’s other nipple, the entire time his hand playing and massaging on the other side.

Brian is a panting mess, he gives up on self control and moans, there’s drool running down the corner of his mouth and both his hands are in Jae’s hair.

“Fuck Bri… you’re so hot...”

“Hyung...”

Brian finally pulls on Jae’s hair and makes him let go his chest and look up,

“....why are you doing this?”

“I told you I like your---”

“If you only like my _man boobs_ then this is more than enough. Now go away.”

“Wait, what is wrong with liking them??”

“There is nothing wrong... ! I am more than my _man boobs_.”

Jae blinks,

“Well, ofcourse you are…?”

“What I’m saying is!!”

Brian almost yells now, which makes Jae scared. Brian notices it and tries to calm himself down. He sighs,

“...is it only my… man boobs… that you like?”

Jae pauses and clears his throat,

“I mean.. if it counts I think Jason Momoa has great---”

“Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Brian interrupts Jae. Why is he stuck with this retard?

On the other hand Jae thinks Brian is losing his mind.

“That’s not what I meant you idiot!”

“Then what...”

“Do you like only _Young Tiddies TM_ or Kang Younghyun too?”

“What sort of question is that? _You_ are Young Tiddies ™.”

“Hyung, I believe I am more than my _tiddies_.”

“......oh. Oh!! You’re asking me if I like you.”

“Yes!!”

Brian hollers, and then his face blooms red.

“Are you stupid? Ofcourse I like you.”

Brian is shocked at how easily Jae confesses but he feels an angry vein popping up at the first part and sits upright, causing Jae to lose balance and almost fall backwards but Brian grabs his collar and pulls him in,

“ _You_ have the audacity to call me stupid?? Before thirsting for my _man boobs_ you should have told me you liked me!!”

“I…wanted to.. But Young TiddiesTM kept distracting me...”

“What sort of excuse is that you coward---”

“Alright! Now that you know I love you to the end of the world and back---”

“Y-you love me?”

Brian blushes yet again.

“You’re really slow Bribri..”

Jae says but he is blushing too.

Brian pulls Jae in and closes the distance, kissing him hard on his mouth.

Jae is shocked at first, but soon gains control and pushes him down again, intertwining their hands, and exploring his mouth with his tongue. When Jae finally pulls back, they are both a mess.

Jae breathes hard and looks down at Brian’s chest.

“Young Tiddies™, nobody can separate us now.”

Brian finally kicks Jae out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you made it! If you have any brain cells left, please comment. Despite everything, I really worked hard on this fic T_T


End file.
